uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 186
London Buses route 186 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Metroline. History The 186 was one of five routes selected by London Transport for evaluation of the first low floor buses from 1993/1994 (The others were 101, 120, 144 and 222). All 68 buses ordered were fitted with Wright Pathfinder bodies, but the chassis were divided between Dennis and Scania, with the 186 being one of the routes to receive the LLW-class Dennis Lance SLFs. Apart from artics, the vast majority of subsequent low-floor single-deck buses in London have been Darts and other lightweight models. Neither of the London Transport designs was a major success anywhere in the country, but Scania and Volvo make other models of full-size low-floor single deckers and these are quite popular outside London. The LLWs worked fairly well on the 186, with not-too-heavy loadings (despite their size the buses have only 34 seats) and at the same time no very narrow or twisty roads that could make their length a problem. The Dennis Lance SLF's on route 186 was replaced by low-floor Volvo B7TL double-deck buses (X-registered VPL's cascaded from Holloway). Then on about May 2017, existing Alexander Enviro400s were Introduced Current route Route departing Northwick Park Hospital * Northwick Park Hospital path to Northwick Park Station * northern perimter road within hospital grounds via Maternity Unit * Watford Road * Kenton Road * Peterborough Road * Station Road * College Road * Harrow-on-the-Hill station Bus Station * College Road * Station Road * Railway Approach * The Bridge * Harrow & Wealdstone station * Wealdstone High Street * Palmerston Road * George Gange Way * High Street * Locket Road * Kenton Lane * Belmont Circle * Weston Drive * Wemborough Road * Whitchurch Lane * Canons Park Station * Whitchurch Lane * Station Road * Edgware Station Bus Station * Station Road * Edgwarebury Lane * Edgware Way * Watford Way * Mill Hill Circus * Watford Way * Hendon Central Station * Hendon Way * Cooper Road * Brent Cross Gardens * Prince Charles Drive * Brent Cross Shopping Centre Route departing Brent Cross * Brent Cross Shopping Centre * Prince Charles Drive * Spalding Road * Hendon Way * Hendon Central Station * Watford Way * Mill Hill Circus * Watford Way * Edgware Way * Edgwarebury Lane * Station Road * Edgware Station Bus Station * Station Road * Whitchurch Lane * Canons Park Station * Whitchurch Lane * Wemborough Road * Weston Drive * Belmont Circle * Kenton Lane * Locket Road * Wealdstone High Street * Harrow & Wealdstone station * The Bridge * Railway Approach * Station Road * Greenhill Way * Headstone Road * Kymberley Road * College Road * Harrow-on-the-Hill station Bus Station * College Road * Station Road * Gayton Road * Sheepcote Road * Watford Road * northern perimter road within hospital grounds via Maternity Unit * Northwick Park Hospital path to Northwick Park Station See also * List of bus routes in London * Metroline External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Harrow Category:Transport in Barnet